This invention relates to an article suitable for handling phonograph records, e.g. Gramophone records.
It is well known that it is difficult to handle phonographic records, for example Gramophone records, in a manner such as to keep them clean or without finger marks or smears. It is an object of the present invention to provide an article which facilitates the handling of phonographic records.